Irrevocably in Love
by expelius
Summary: Harry's in love. Hermione is confused. Ron isn't oblivious. Draco is happy. slash Don't like then don't read.
1. Harry

**A/N: Originally I had planned to post this short story as a one-shot. But then I thought, but what about Ron and Hermione? What are they thinking? So I wrote four little things. Each one revolving around each one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. **

**Summary: Harry has fallen in love.**

**

* * *

**

**Harry**

Harry didn't know how it had happened. He just knew it had and he was finding it really hard to keep it a secret from everyone around him. It wasn't like he could just drop everything and go to Ron and Hermione to tell them about it. Oh yeah, that would go over brilliantly with them. He could just imagine their reactions. If they ever found out, he didn't think they would ever forgive him, especially Ron, who could be quite passionate when it came to something he didn't like.

Merlin, he wouldn't even know where to start. Out of everything he had been expecting in his life, this hadn't been at the top of his list. It hadn't even made it on that list and that list was quite long to begin with. How could it when he knew that, by society's standards, it was wrong? Not because they were against it, but because of whom it happened to. Because it meant that the Boy Who Lived wasn't what they were expecting him to be. Because it meant that Boy Who Lived was someone they didn't know, someone who actually had a mind and life to do with as he pleased.

The seventeen-year-old slammed the book in front of him shut and took a deep breath before letting his head fall onto the desk. The noise of the impact resonated through the already empty library. He had been spending a lot of time in the library but it hadn't been so he could study. He had been spending time at the library so he could get away from his friends' questioning glances. Well, more like Hermione's questioning looks. Ron hadn't seemed to notice that he wasn't there anymore and for that he was thankful. Better Hermione know about it then Ron. At least he knew that she could be more comprehending.

Of course, sooner or later he knew their patience was going to run out and there would be hell to pay for his silence. Another problem in his already complicated life. They just kept coming, didn't they? He wasn't out of one when he suddenly found himself in another. But then, that was how his life was. It was complicated and full of expectations.

"Are you almost done lamenting your life, Potter?"

Harry's head snapped up, his eyes immediately meeting those of one Draco Malfoy. "What do you want? I'm trying to get some work done." Despite his remark, he didn't make a move to open any of the books in front of him.

"Just to see what you were thinking when you slammed your head into the table." Harry noticed that the blond had chosen to ignore the fact that Harry wasn't really studying. A part of his mind wondered if he should be thankful or worried about it. "We can't have the Boy Who Lived killing himself, now can we? It wouldn't go over well with the newspapers and your fan club. What would they say if they knew you died of a head injury?" He smirked at Harry and sat down opposite of him.

The brunette's eyebrows shot up. "I didn't know you cared."

Malfoy waved his hand in an absent manner before answering. "Why wouldn't I? Everyone else in this bloody school does. It's not like a Malfoy to ignore something that draws so much attention. We tend to want to know things."

Harry frowned at the blonde and started stacking the books he had gotten earlier. He hadn't started a single one of them. Hadn't even opened up most of them. They had just been a decoy so Madame Pince wouldn't throw him out before he had to leave. "You have never been like everyone else here, Malfoy. Why would you start caring now?" He looked at Malfoy through his hair, waiting for his response.

He shrugged and took the book Harry was holding in his hands, putting it back down on the table. "Because if I don't it would be detrimental to our relationship. Now come on. It's getting late. There shouldn't be many people in the hallways. We'll be able to get to the Room of Requirement undetected." He offered Harry his hand and was surprised when the brunette took it. It wasn't very often that Harry Potter decided to be openly affectionate in public, especially if his friendships hung on the ability to keep their relationship quiet.

The Boy Who Lived sighed softly and followed his boyfriend. He didn't know how he was going to tell Ron and Hermione that he had fallen irrevocably in love with Draco Malfoy but he was sure that when they found out all the excuses in the world wouldn't change their view of either of them.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, and I know I haven't finished "Starting Over." I will but I haven't had time to write much of anything. The next chapter is in the works and I do have like half of it done. I wrote this like seven months ago and just found it in my flash drive.**


	2. Hermione

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Hermione is confused.**

**

* * *

**

**Hermione**

Hermione was smart. She knew she was. Her grades said so, as did the professors. However, she didn't completely feel smart at the moment. She couldn't believe something so simple could have escaped her. There was something bothering Harry and for her life, she couldn't think of a single thing that could make him act the way he had been acting. She had noticed their recent detachment. He seemed to be pulling away from her and Ron.

Sometimes they would walk into a room and he would come up with an excuse so he could leave. She didn't want to think that maybe he didn't think too much of their friendship anymore. He'd been through too much crap to just drop them now. Which, of course, really left the option that something was wrong with him and he didn't want them to know about it.

She waiting impatiently as the portrait swung to reveal the opening to the Gryffindor Common Room. Even then, she didn't wait for it to open all the way and was through as soon as there was enough room for her.

As soon as she walked in, she spotted Ron's red hair and went in his direction. He didn't seem to notice her but then what could she expect. They'd had two weeks to complete Snape's essay and he had barely started it. He was trying to get something done before they had to turn them in in half an hour. Which really explained why he hadn't seemed to notice that his best friend wasn't anywhere in the vicinity.

His head shot up when she slammed the book she had been holding down on the table.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. Are you trying to kill me?"

She scowled at him and yanked the essay out of his hands. Scanning it quickly, she frowned. "Ron, do you have any idea what you're talking about or what this essay had to be about?"

"Of course I bloody well know what it's about." He snatched it back and glared at her, but it only lasted a second since he immediately went back to his essay.

"Language, Ron… Now, have you seen Harry lately?"

"Yeah, just after class. Said something about the library and having to do some research." He didn't look up from his essay and scribbled something down. Something which, of course, Hermione greatly disapproved of. The whole thing didn't make sense. He wasn't even writing about the potion they had been given. Granted it was a broad topic, but even then Ron seemed more interested in other attributes.

Exasperated, she pulled the quill out of his hand and took the ink bottle as well. "Are you listening to yourself? Since when has Harry been so fond of the library?" She took a deep when she saw Ron's look of confusion. "Honestly, Ronald, I can't believe you haven't noticed yet. Something is wrong with him. He's been avoiding us these last few weeks."

Ron nodded and picked up his bag to look for another quill when he saw that she wasn't going to return his anytime soon. "I noticed. Didn't think it was anything to worry about. Harry does have need for privacy sometimes." His voice was muffled but she could make out every word.

Hermione looked at Ron with a surprised look on her face. Those were not the words she had expected from him. At the very least, she would have thought he hadn't noticed. At the most she had expected anger at the fact that Harry had been avoiding them. But he seemed to have taken it better than she had. Something she wasn't used to.

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Harry needs a life." He dug around his bag for another moment. "Aha!"

Hermione made a face at him and stood up. She tossed the quill back at Ron and huffed. "Well, I'm going to find out what's wrong with _your_ best friend. If you change your mind about Harry, look for me in the Library."

Before Ron could say anything else, Hermione was gone. She pushed the portrait aside and stepped into the hallway. She knew Harry was probably not at the Library. It had been an excuse to get away from them. But it was as good as any place to start looking. She needed to find out what was wrong with Harry, even if it meant following him around.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Everyone who reviews get a cookie. :)**


	3. Ron

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter. **

**Summary: Ron isn't oblivious.**

**

* * *

**

**Ron**

Ron knew everyone thought he didn't pay attention. He knew that everyone thought that out of the three of them, he was the one with the least observational skills. He didn't care. He wanted them to think whatever they were thinking because it left him more time to think about his own things. Yes, he was overshadowed by Hermione's intelligence and Harry's fame, and as much as he sometimes envied them, he wouldn't trade his life for theirs, even though he had thought about it numerous times before.

It was the reason why he didn't want to go with Hermione to spy on his best friend. Harry deserved privacy and if he wanted some time away from his friends then he should get it from them because the press sure as hell wasn't going to do it for him. Their friendship wasn't on the line. It would never be. Before everything it would have been but not now. He was sure that when Harry got over whatever it was he had to get over, he would go back to being there with them.

He sighed. Instead of thinking of Harry and his secrets, he knew that he should have been paying attention to Potions. He couldn't really care less; he was horrid at Potions and who needed to pay attention when his girlfriend was doing most of the work anyway.

He glanced at Harry, who had been paired up with Malfoy because he had been late and Malfoy hadn't had a partner. As usual, they were insulting each other back and forth.

Ron had to admit, for someone as smart as Hermione was, he couldn't believe she hadn't noticed why their friend was acting the way he was. It was right in front of her and she hadn't caught on yet. Even now, in a classroom full of Gryffindors and Slytherins, there wasn't really much bite behind the insults that two "rivals" were throwing at each other.

Then again, _he_ had noticed because no one really noticed _him_. He observed and stayed quiet, pretending when someone asked him if he did. It was better that way. Truth be told, he wasn't mad at Harry for having chosen to live his life without caring what others thought of him. Malfoy had changed in the last year. He wasn't the same git he had been. And if Harry could keep on changing him, he was fine with it. He would let bygones be bygones. It didn't matter anymore.

Maybe Hermione hadn't noticed because she didn't want to notice it.

"Ron, will you pay attention to what you're doing?"

He turned his attention back to Hermione and gave her a weak smile. "What am I supposed to do?" He grabbed the mandrake root and started to chop it up only to have it snatched away by his girlfriend.

She glared at him. "You know what? Never mind. You can go back to doing whatever it is you were doing." She muttered under her breath as she went about trying to rectify Ron's mistake with the mandrake root.

He threw Harry another glance and returned to the potion Hermione was trying to salvage. He tried to make himself look busy as Snape floated around the room, trying to take points away from Gryffindor. He smiled softly as he passed by Harry and Malfoy and only grunted when he couldn't find anything wrong with their potion.

Maybe Malfoy could be a good influence toward Harry. If the ferret could get Harry to make a good potion then there was no telling what else they could do for each other. He wasn't going to stand in their way. Harry deserved to be happy and if he had found that happiness with Malfoy then he should go right ahead and keep being happy. But for the time being, he would let Hermione fret about the Boy Who Lived a little longer.

He was sure that if she really did some digging she would find out sooner or later. In the meantime, it gave Harry and Malfoy more time to think of something to say when they were found out. Because Ron knew that that was the only reason why hadn't announced their relationship yet. Harry was probably afraid of what they would say. He had to admit, a few years ago, he would have exploded, but he had changed and he was happy for his best mate.

After all, what was it Babatunde Olatunji had said? "Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. And today? Today is a gift. That's why we call it the present." Yes, Harry had all the right to live in the present.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. :)**


	4. Draco

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.**

**Summary: Draco is happy. **

**

* * *

**

**Draco**

Draco pressed Harry into the desk behind him and grinned when the brunet whimpered. Pulling away only enough so he could look at his boyfriend, he lifted his eyebrow in one smooth motion and pushed Harry's hair away from his face, his thumb gently brushing against his jaw, ignoring the scar everyone knew him for. "Eager, are we?"

Harry scowled and took the blonde's hand. "Mmmm… You could say that."

"What else could I say?" He grinned again and leaned forward, softly brushing his lips against Harry's. He loved it when they were like this. Just the two of them, everyone else forgotten in lieu of what they could do. No problems, no sex, no commotions. Just these soft touches and words that bellied everything they felt for each other. These were the times he cherished the most with Harry, because these were the times when he saw a side of his boyfriend that no one else saw.

Draco watched as the brunet lifted himself up on the desk and opened his arms in invitation. Immediately, he stepping into them and buried his face in his neck, inhaling the scent that was purely Harry.

He hated it when he had to pretend like he couldn't stand Harry. He hated having to put on a show for everyone else. All he wanted to do was hold Harry's hand in public. He wanted to be able to show little signs of affection in front of everyone else. He wanted to be able to show the world that Harry belonged to him. But he also knew that Harry needed time to let his friends know that they were together and for the moment time was all they had.

"I think Weasley knows."

Harry pulled away from Draco and gave him a confused look.

Draco couldn't help the grin that graced his features. "Weasley. I think he knows about us."

"Why do you think that?"

Once more, Draco rubbed his thumb along Harry's jaw, watching as the brunet tried to suppress a shiver. "Have you seen the looks he gives us? It's like he knows there's something going on, but he doesn't want anyone else to know that he knows. Not to mention that every time it happens he looks at Granger. Your actions are very confusing for our resident genius but not so much for the red head."

He watched as a contemplative look crossed Harry's face. "Maybe your friend won't be so opposed if you were to tell him."

"Hmmm… Maybe. I know Hermione has been following me, but I don't want her to find out like this."

"Find out what?"

Draco froze and turned around. He felt Harry extract himself from his arms and for a moment wondered if Harry really did want everyone to find out about them. But he dismissed the thought immediately because he knew Harry and Harry wouldn't lead him around only to dismiss him.

"Hermione."

"You didn't want me to find out that you and Malfoy-"

"Listen to me." Harry took a step toward her and took a deep breath before turning around and taking Draco's hand.

Draco felt his heart flutter because here was the thing Harry had been dreading the most and there was Harry, trying to make the best of the situation. This may not have been how Harry had wanted it to go down, but this was what Harry was going to take advantage of.

"Draco and I have been together for a couple of months. I… I didn't know how to tell you and Ron because I know that you both hate him and I didn't want there to be any problems between us. So we've been sneaking around and I don't want to but I didn't know-" Harry stopped himself from continuing because he knew he was starting to ramble and Draco didn't like when he rambled. It made things more confusing.

The blond couldn't help it. He dragged Harry into his arms and glared at the duo standing just inside the door, daring them to contradict that they had because he knew that if it came down to it, Harry would choose him over them and he didn't want to cause anyone anymore pain then there already was.

"Mate, I already knew."

Hermione's eyes widened and she stared at Ron, who just shrugged and went to the pair. He smiled at them and then gave them a small nod before sitting down a discreet distance from them.

Draco could practically feel Harry's surprise radiating off of him. In seconds, he felt Harry shaking and for a moment he thought his boyfriend was crying, until he heard the muffled laughter coming from him. "What are you laughing at?"

Harry took a deep breath before turning to the blond. "You were right. Ron figured it out before Hermione." He turned to look at the girl and sobered immediately. "I was going to tell you two eventually but I didn't know where to start. Draco… Well, Draco makes me happy. And I would be happy if you could accept him as well, or at least just tolerate him enough so we can be together."

For a moment, Draco was afraid of what Hermione would say. It seemed that the roles Harry had given them were reversed. Ron was the one who had taken it rather well and Hermione seemed to be the one who had the problem. He didn't think Harry had ever expected their reactions.

Hermione broke into a huge smile and before either of them could think, Harry was pulled into a huge hug. "Oh, Harry. I'm so happy for you." She turned her attention to Draco and then frowned. "You ever hurt him and I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand me?"

Draco nodded immediately. He knew that when it came to protecting those she cared for, Hermione wouldn't hold herself back. He could still feel the time she had hit him in their third year. It was one of those cases where he had learned by experience and experience told him not to cross her again. "You have my word. I don't ever plan on hurting Harry."

She nodded and grabbed Ron's. "Okay. Now, let's go to dinner. You," she pointed at Harry, "have a lot of explaining to do."

The Slytherin laughed at the look Harry gave her and pressed a kiss to his lips before pushing him slightly. He was happy for his Harry. If anyone deserved to be happy is was him and he was sure that with his friends supporting their relationship Harry wouldn't have any objections taking it public because there were only two people whose opinions he cared for and they had already given them their blessings.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
